


The Bonnie and Clyde of Sherwood

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bombing, Character Death, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fluff, Gun Violence, Mild Sexual Content, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: What if Veronica agreed with JD's mindset?What if Veronica had a bone to pick with the world?What if they could start and finish wars?What if they were mortal gods?What if they could bring all of Sherwood to it's knees...This is a dark AU where Veronica and JD are NOT good people. If you're looking for fluffy happy story, this is not it. Think of it as the opposite of my JDronica oneshot series, instead of Veronica helping JD get better, he's helping her get worse. This is a look into what could have been if Veronica had been more spiteful.This is gonna be a bit fucked, so please read with caution.I do have a planned plotline, but I have no idea how long this is going to be. So please bare with me.I will also be working on this in tandem with my JDronica oneshot series, so updates may be slow.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	1. The beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this one more time, if you want something lighthearted, go read my JDronica oneshot series. This is gonna be fucked.
> 
> Now, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy.

Veronica watched the Heathers' retreating backs with a pained feeling of relief. She was still popular, she was still safe, but she had hurt her (ex?) best friend, Martha.  _ God… what the fuck is wrong with me? Martha never hurt anyone, she doesn't deserve this… _

A snarky voice brought her attention back to reality, "you shouldn't have bowed down to the swatch dogs and diet Coke heads. You'll crush that girl."

She turned around to find the source of the voice, it was a tall boy with a black trench coat, a book, and dark curly hair. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Clearly," he snapped his book shut and stood up. "You have a soul. You just need to work harder on keeping it clean," he turned and began to walk away from her.

"Um ok, don't just quote Baudelaire at me and then walk away. Excuse me."

He turned back to look at her.

She shifted nervously on her feet, "I didn't catch your name…"

He smirked, "I didn't throw it."

Her jaw nearly dropped from shock as he turned away and kept walking, nose in his book.  _ What a jerk!  _ She thought, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. She absent-mindedly stared off down the hallway until a yell of "grab his arms!" snapped her focus back to the new kid. Kurt and Ram rushed for him, clearly planning to beat him up.  _ Well, guess that's it for you new kid. Hope you had a good life. _

Then something happened that shocked everyone in the cafeteria. The new kid punched Ram in the face with his book, then quickly spun around to give Kurt the same treatment. The fight barely lasted a minute, the new kid dodged every single one of Kurt and Ram's punches. With the two jocks laying on the ground clutching their stomachs, he walked away into the crowd, still reading his book.

.

.

.

The Heathers didn't miss her obvious infatuation with him, and teased her about it incessantly for the remainder of the day. She was eventually able to push him out of her mind with the preparations for Ram's party, but that distraction was short-lived.

There he was again, standing in front of her inside the town's Seven-Elven. She had come in to get Chandler's corn nuts, but had found something much better. BQ corn nuts forgotten on the counter, she chatted with him. She found out that his name was Jason Dean, JD for short. She found out that his father was Bud Dean, the psycho who's ad had played on her TV a few times. She also learned that his mother had committed suicide -this one surprised her a bit- and that he had a verifiable slushie addiction. Of course, nothing good lasts forever and Chandler swiftly dragged her away from JD.  _ Oh right, Ram's stupid party is still a thing. Whatever, maybe I'll have fun. _

She didn't.

.

.

.

Veronica wandered around the deserted streets of Sherwood, the crisp night air cooling her burning cheeks. She inhaled deeply and collapsed back against a tree in someone's yard, the scent of the night was much nicer than Ram's sweaty, drunk teenager-packed house.

She pressed her hands into her face and tried to pretend that it was all a bad dream. That she hadn't puked on Chandler, that her reputation wasn't going to be destroyed Monday morning, that she was strong, that she still had friends.

"Fuck…" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She lifted her face out of her hands and wiped away the stray tear.  _ Thirty hours left to live, how shall I spend them?  _ Wild scenarios and ideas coursed through her mind, each more ridiculous than the last. Then something caught her attention, a flash of movement in the window across the yard. She stood up and squinted, trying to see who it was. 

Luckily for her, the moon shone through the clouds at just the right angle for her to make out a face. A face she was a bit surprised, but not at all disappointed to see. Her lips curled upwards into a cat-like smile,  _ here's an option that I like. _

The heat in her cheeks returned, this time for a very different reason. She could feel a hot fire that had nothing to do with the beers she drank earlier stirring in her belly. "I think I'll spend these thirty hours getting freaky."

She confidently marched across the lawn and assessed the window, it was a second story window so she was going to need something to climb. Looking around, she saw a ladder leaning against the wall of the house.  _ That'll do.  _ She dragged the ladder over to the window and climbed up it, pausing only to snap off the window lock. She dropped the broken piece of plastic to the ground and pushed open the window, gracelessly tumbling through onto the floor. Standing up, she found a very confused looking JD staring at her from his bed, open book tumbling from his hands.

"V-veronica? What are you doing in my room?"

Not bothering to answer his question, she walked forwards and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I've decided I must ride you til I break you."

His eyes widened with a mixed look of fear and arousal, which only fueled her inner fire.

"I kinda puked on Heather Chandler, so she's going to delete me come Monday morning. So tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead girl walking."

He tentatively reached up to cup her cheek in his hand, a small smile making its way onto his face.

_ Too gentle, _ she thought and pulled him up into a fierce kiss. He let out a noise of surprise, but quickly got the message and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Finally breaking away from him to gasp for air, she glanced up at his face. "You're beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as much as you," he leaned down and started to lay kisses on her neck.

Tilting her head back to give him more access, she let out a soft moan. She allowed him to worship her neck for a bit before shoving him down onto the bed and straddling him. "You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. The world's unfair, but keep it locked out there." She pointed at the open window before bringing her hand to his heart, "but in here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful."

"That works for me." He pulled her into another kiss, signaling the beginning to a long night of dark passion.

She found herself in the darkness and in him, reveling in his touch. He was around her, over her, inside of her, everywhere she needed him. They were one, they were meant to be. With him she felt strong, not the fake strength that came with being a Heather, but true genuine inner strength. Every inch of JD, inside and out, was beautiful. Once they had both finally lost their energy, she slipped off into sleep inside his arms. 

_ We're going to change the world... _


	2. Drain Cleaner

Veronica jolted awake screaming, ghostly images of Heather Chandler and the students of Westerburg flashing before her eyes.

"Veronica? Veronica!"

She whipped around and saw JD leaning over her, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh my god… it was just a dream." She jumped out of his bed and quickly began retrieving her scattered clothes from the floor. 

"What's with the rush?"

"I have to go apologize to Heather, last night was just a beautiful dream. A wish. A hope for a world without Heather, but now reality is here and I need to go kiss her ass."

"No you don't,"protested JD.

"Yes I do," she turned around to look at him, her blazer only half buttoned. "I'm not strong like you, I'm nothing on my own."

He stood up and tilted her chin up with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I respectfully disagree. But if you insist on entering the lion's den, then let me come with you. For backup."

She smiled fondly at him, "really?"

He nodded.

"Thank you," she leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his. "Oh uh, by the way." She took a step back, "you were my first." 

.

.

.

"Are you sure she's here?" Asked JD, looking around at the deserted kitchen of Heather's house.

"Trust me, she's here. She always skips the Sunday visits to Grandma's even when she's not hung over." Stepping further into the house, Veronica called out for the mythic bitch. "Heather?"

"Whaaaat?"

"It's Veronica… I came to apologize."

"Hope you brought knee-pads bitch! Make me a prairie oyster, stat!"

Veronica scrambled around the enormous kitchen, pulling out ingredients. "Prairie oyster, fuck, what's in that?"

"Screw the prairie oyster, I'm more of a fan of old blue myself." JD gave her a grin and shook a bottle of bright blue liquid.

"Don't be a dick," she laughed as he poured the drain cleaner into a mug. "That stuff would kill her."

"Thus, ending her hangover!"

She rolled her eyes as she finished making the prairie oyster and walked over to him. "Much as I'd love having Heather out of my life, I don't really fancy going to jail."

"Alright, fine. You win darling," he put the mug of drain cleaner down onto the counter and pulled her into a kiss.

"PRAIRIE OYSTER, NOW!"

Veronica sighed and grabbed a mug off the counter. She pulled away from JD and headed for the stairs.

"Wait… Veronica."

She turned around, a small smile on her face. "Yeah?"

JD paused, then returned her smile. "Nevermind."

.

.

.

Veronica slowly walked into Heather's room, hoping she couldn't see her shaking hands. The demon queen sat up and stared her down, knowing full well that she was about to receive a sacrifice.

"Oh look, you brought your little boy-toy with you. Why am I not surprised."

Veronica could feel JD tense up behind her, "just let it go," she whispered. Stepping forward and away from the safety of JD, Veronica began speaking to Heather. "Look Heather, I think we both said things we regret last night and-" She was promptly cut off by a high, sharp laugh.

"Beg," said the demon in red.

Veronica bit her lip and glanced at the floor, "Heather, I'm really sorry-"

"Did it sound like I was  _ asking?  _ DOWN!"

Veronica blinked back tears and started to sink down to her knees, but a fierce grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"She's  _ not _ bowing down to you. Just drink your fucking prairie oyster and go back to being an airheaded bitch."

Heather snarled at JD and snatched the mug from Veronica's hand. "You're going to go down with her." She knocked back the mug of liquid and glared at the couple in front of her, but her spiteful glare was short lived. Suddenly, Heather jerked forward clutching her throat. The mug fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. She stumbled forward, reached for Veronica before collapsing and crashing through her glass coffee table.

Veronica dropped to her knees and shook the lifeless form of her best friend. "Heather? HEATHER!" She whipped around and stared at JD with wide eyes, "call an ambulance!"

"It's a little too late for that," he said calmly.

"Oh my god," she turned back to Heather's body. "Oh my god I just killed my best friend!"

"And your worst enemy."

"Same difference!"

JD knelt down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, calm down. Panicking will get us nowhere. You can forge her handwriting, right?"

She gave him a confused look, "yeah… why?"

"Well…" he stood up and looked around. "Maybe she was reading," he let out a fake gasp and picked up a book. "The Bell Jar."

She smiled at him and darted over to Heather's desk for some paper and a pen. "You know what, that just might work."

Veronica clicked open the pen and swiftly created a suicide note that sounded and looked exactly like Heather. She tossed the paper and pen back onto the desk and spun around to grin at JD. "Think this will fool the cops?"

"Absolutely." He pulled her into a fierce kiss, "you are brilliant darling."

She giggled as he moved his lips down towards her neck. "Come on Romeo, we won't get away with it if we're caught standing here."

JD pulled away and grabbed her hand. "Right you are, Julliet. If the police ever question us, they'll find that we spent the morning cuddling on my couch watching The Lion King."

"I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Monday

Veronica cautiously walked into school on Monday, worried that Heather's 'suicide' had all just been a beautiful dream. She walked through the halls with her head held high and made her way to her locker. Once she had what she needed, she walked over to Duke and McNamara and greeted them with a smile. 

" _There_ you are," scoffed Duke. "God, what took you so long?" 

"Slept in," _seems that they were too drunk to remember what I did to Heather._

"By the way, where's Heather?" Asked McNamara, peering over Veronica's shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of red. 

She shrugged, "no idea." Veronica followed along with Heather and Heather's depth-less chatter until the bell rang. 

"She's still not here?" McNamara glanced around the emptying hallway with concern.

Duke shrugged, "whatever, she's probably skipping."

Veronica bid them farewell and walked off to her English class, giving JD a small wave when she passed his desk.

Ms. Fleming took attendance and looked out at the class with a serious and somber look on her face. "Principal Gowan has called for a school-wide assembly. Please proceed to the gym in an _orderly_ fashion."

The students rose to their feet and shuffled out the door towards the gym, confused whispers flowing through the crowd. Once the class reached the gym, Veronica came up behind JD and slid her hand into his. He smiled at her fondly and led her to the back left corner of the bleachers. 

"I think this is about us darling," he whispered excitedly in her ear.

She giggled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Shush, I can't hear."

The assembly was indeed about them, or rather, what they did. Everyone seemed shocked to hear that the high and mighty demon queen had committed suicide. What really surprised her was everyone's sudden change of heart towards Chandler. Popular kids and losers alike fawned over her and spoke of her like a martyr that died to save them all from their sins. Gowan droned on and on for what seemed like hours; 'poor Heather this,' and 'poor Heather that.' 'What a tragic loss, blah blah blah.' 'Suicide is bad, blah blah blah.' By the time they were released to go back to classes she was about ready to kill herself out of sheer boredom. The first period was over, so her and JD had to split up to go to their respective classes. Before he let her go however, he whispered in her ear. 

"Meet me in the courtyard at lunch."

She did just that.

.

.

.

"That was incredible!" JD lifted her and swung her around in the air. "None of those fools saw through it!"

Veronica laughed and looked down at his face, "good thing too, we're too cute to go to jail. Now put me down, you're making me dizzy."

He laughed and complied, pulling her into a rib-crushing hug the moment her feet touched the ground. "Still think you're weak?"

She thought for a moment, then remembered how she defied Heather in her own element, and how she had taken down the demon queen without a trace pointing to her. She turned her face up towards his and smiled fondly, "you make me strong."

He pressed his forehead to hers and gazed into her eyes. "I think you're strong, with or without me. Doesn't mean I'm letting you go though."

"Good, but let's keep this quiet for now. The world isn't ready for us."

"All the more reason to change it kitten."

"Patience," she whispered, running her fingers through his messy hair. "For now, let's just enjoy the peace of Heather's demise."

He gave her a light kiss," as you wish my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, I've got a bit of writer's block. The plot is going to ramp up after the next two or three chapters though, so I'll probably start posting longer and more frequent chapters.  
> Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading!


	4. They Made You Cry

The next week went by uneventfully, Duke and McNamara seemed to ignore her for the most part, as did most other people. Surprisingly, this didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Veronica had JD now, she didn't need the attention of the brain-dead idiots who populated her school. They cuddled on his couch and giggled at the news channels lamenting over Heather's 'suicide'. They sat at the desk in her bedroom and studied, albeit with lots of cuddles and kisses. Needless to say, things were going well.

Then the phone call came.

"Veronica! The phone's for you!" Called her mother from the kitchen. 

"Coming!" She put down her pencil and abandoned the homework on her desk. Once she reached the kitchen, Veronica took the phone from her mother's hand and placed it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Veronica! I'm with Heather, Kurt and Ram at the cemetery, can you please come? Kurt and Ram are super drunk."

She hesitated, McNamara's request was a bit odd, but Veronica had found her to be fairly nice for a Heather, so she complied. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you!"

*Click*

Veronica threw on her blue blazer for warmth and stepped outside to go get her bike. She arrived at the cemetery about ten minutes later.

Placing her bike against an old oak, she walked through the darkness towards the yellow Jeep parked just inside the gates. She went over and knocked on the window, "Heather, I'm here. What's the problem?"

"Well we came out here to pour some booze on Heather's grave. You know, from her homies. But Kurt and Ram drank all of it and got super drunk. They started getting really touchy with Heather and I, but told me they'd leave me alone if you came."

Veronica deadpanned and stared at Heather in disbelief. "So your solution for avoiding date rape was to volunteer me for date rape."

McNamara squeezed her hands together and looked down awkwardly. "Well when you put it like that it sounds really bad…"

_ That's because it  _ is  _ bad! _

Suddenly Duke marched over to the Jeep, a drunk Ram holding onto her leg as she dragged him through the dirt. Duke shook him off and hopped inside the Jeep with McNamara and locked the doors. Kurt stumbled out of the darkness after Ram, whining about how they were causing pain in his 'areas' and that he needed relief. Veronica rolled her eyes and was about to just leave and go home when Ram groaned and pointed at her from the ground. Kurt looked over at her and a creepy drunken grin spread across his face.

"Heeeyy Rrrrronica~"

"Ew, no. You have a left hand, use it." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and stepped back.

Ram stumbled to his feet and followed Kurt in his advance towards her. "You make my balls so blue," he slurred.

Kurt grinned and joined in, "they're hanging sadly."

Veronica began to feel a bit desperate and turned towards the Jeep. "Heather, Heather, open the door," she demanded. 

The two she-devils grinned at her desperation, "oh no, oh no, no, no."

She glared at them, "open the door!" 

"Oh no, oh no, no, no!"

"Once you were geeky," continued the drunken Ram.

"And nerdy."

"But they knew."

"You're dirty."

Veronica glanced around frantically and spotted a bottle of vodka laying against the wheel of Heather's Jeep. She smiled to herself and picked up the bottle, "here, look! Booze! Drink!"

"Thaank you sooo much!" Exclaimed Kurt, tearing the bottle out of her hands.

She watched as the two jocks started chugging the bottle, giving her a chance to sneak back to her bike and return home. 

_ That's the last fucking time I listen to a Heather. _

.

.

.

Walking through the hallways of Westerburg, Veronica fumed with a barely suppressed rage. Spotting the subjects of her wrath, she stalked towards them, hands on her hips. "Still waiting on an apology from you two for being a pair of ice-cold bitches last night."

"Uh, rude much? Show some respect, we're cleaning out Heather's locker right now," sneered Duke. "Aha! There it is!" She pulled her arm out of the locker and held out a familiar red scrunchie.

"Wait, Heather, isn't that Heather's?" Asked McNamara meekly. 

"Shut up Heather."

"S-sorry Heather."

_ Oh no…  _ "Heather, what do you think you're doing?"

Duke snorted and turned her cold glare back to Veronica as she tied the scrunchie into her dark curls. "Heather is gone now, so it's my job to replace her."

"What?  _ Replace  _ Heather Chandler!?" She stared at the green demon in shock.

"Yes, not that that's any of your business. Besides, don't you have something more pressing to worry about? Like say… your reputation? Kurt and Ram have been telling everyone about your three-way last night."

_ What!? _

"Three-way?" Came the curious voice of a passing JD 

"No!" Veronica could feel panic bubbling up in her chest, "no nothing happened and you know it!"

Duke smirked, " _ I  _ seem to recall differently. I clearly remember that there was-"

"A huge sword fight in her mouth!" Shouted Kurt and Ram, jumping out from behind the corner.

"Sure sounds crowded," giggled Duke.

"I hope she rinsed it," added McNamara.

"Everybody was sword fighting in her mouth!" Chanted Kurt and Ram.

_ No… No!  _ She felt tears pressing up against her eyes as she sprinted over to JD and buried her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her protectively as the lies and mocking laughs continued to rise up from the students of Westerburg. 

Not a moment after it died down, JD whispered in her ear and pulled away. "Wait here."

Veronica watched as he marched over to Kurt and Ram in a cloud of rage, fist already raised. 

But they were ready for him. 

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" She cried, running forwards and attempting to push the jocks off her grounded boyfriend. 

The gym teacher emerged from the crowd and quickly pulled Kurt and Ram away, whisking them off to principal Gowan's office. The bell then rang, dispersing the crowd of vultures looming over her and JD.

"Are you okay?" Veronica sobbed and desperately shook his shoulder, "JD!?"

He groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position, "I'm alright, are you?"

She nodded and tried in vain to wipe her tears away. "I'm so sorry about the waterworks, I just…"

"They made you cry, but that will end tonight." JD leaned forwards and cupped her tear-soaked cheeks in his hands. "Our love is god, and we'll make them pay."

She felt a small ray of light break through the cloud of despair hanging over her and smiled. "We can start and finish wars," she whispered.

"We're what killed the dinosaurs," he hummed while wiping her cheeks dry with his thumb.

Her smile grew, "we're the asteroid that's overdue."

"The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they died because God said they must," he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers.

"The new world needed room for me and you," she murmured against his mouth.

He kissed her gently before standing up, pulling her to her feet with him. "How about we go get a slushie and plot our revenge, Westerburg doesn't deserve us today."

"Mhmm," she slid her hand into his and they walked to the exit, side by side. "But shall we get blue raspberry in honour of drain cleaner, or cherry for the blood to be paid?"

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "why not both?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter!  
> Unfortunately, it may be a while before I upload anything new (for this or my JDronica oneshot series) as the next week and a half is going to be incredibly busy for me. I apologise for the inconsistentcies in the update schedule, but thank you to those who wait for my stories to update.  
> It's the support of you returning readers that makes me want to continue.


	5. Ich Lüge

"Thank you, come again!" Called out the cheery chasiere as they left the screen eleven with their slushies.

"He was really annoying." Said JD as they turned around the side of the building, taking refuge in the small alley behind it.

She rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed her boyfriend. "Oh hush, it's nice to have a chasiere who isn't depressed as hell or high off their balls."

"If you say so," he stole a sip of her cherry slushie and leaned back against the brick wall of the seven eleven. 

"Hey! You have your own!" She said, though not actually caring. JD simply gave her one of his signature smirks and started to sip away at his own blue raspberry slushie.

"So," he took his lips off the straw and turned his face towards Veronica. "How do you want to kill them?"

She choked on her slushie and whipped her head up to look at him. "What!?"

"Just kidding," he said quickly.

She raised her eyebrow skeptically and took a long slurp of her slushie.

"Ronnieeee, I was jookinnggg," he whined, flopping down next to her.

"I know." _I_ _know you weren't_.

JD let out a sigh of relief and gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. "I've got a better plan anyway, let's go back to my place. I want to show you something!"

She drained the last of her slushie and tossed it into the dumpster in the corner of their little hiding spot. "Is that your way of asking for sex?"

He laughed and tossed his empty cup into the dumpster too. "No, but I wouldn't say no to that~"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a little shove as she stood up. "Keep your pants on till we deal with the meatheads, Romeo."

"Anything for you, Julliet." He chuckled and took her hand, leading her back to his motorcycle.

.

.

.

"It's weird coming through the door this time." She commented as JD brought her up to his room.

He let out a laugh, "good weird or bad weird?"

She shrugged, sitting down on his bed. "Just weird."

He gave her a tiny peck before rushing over to his desk and pulling out two revolvers and a handful of bullets. "Do you speak German?"

She shook her head.

He held up one of the bullets. "These are Ich Lüge bullets. The Nazi's used them to fake their deaths when the Russains invaded Berlin." He started sliding the bullets into the guns. _"We_ are going to use them to knock Kurt and Ram out just long enough to make it look like a suicide." He turned her with an accomplished grin. "All we need now is for you to forge their handwriting into a suicide note. Make it a sob story about how they had to hide their gay forbidden love. By the time they wake up, they'll be the laughing stock of the school!"

"Stop lying JD." She said cooly, leaning forwards on her hands.

"I'm not lying Ronnie," he snapped back, somewhat aggressively. 

"Yes you are." She stood up, "Ich Lüge bullets? Don't give me that crap, I'm smarter than that." Veronica got to her feet and marched over to JD, snatching the revolver out of his hand and flicking off the safety.

"Ronnie-"

She put her finger on his lips to silence him. "I wanted to do it your way from the start."

He blinked in confusion a few times before realizing what she meant, his face splitting into an eerie grin. "That's my girl!" He stepped forwards to hug her.

"Don't hug me, idiot!" She shoved him back with one hand. "The safety is still off!" She quickly flicked it back on and tossed the gun onto his desk. "There, _now_ you can hug me."

He swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, grinning ecstatically into her lips.

She pulled back long enough to look him in the eyes and return his smile. "We're going to change the world."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with me, for I am finally back! Like I've said to alot of you already, covid really fucked my life but I'm back on track now. I'm planning on doing a rotation between my current three on going five, so the updates will vary. However, my goal is to release a new chapter for something at least once a week.   
> School and work got me busy so I'll only be able to write when I have time.
> 
> If you're stuck waiting for updates on this, go check out my JDRonica one shot series. Or, if you're also a persona fan, check out my new P5 shuake fic! 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for your patience. And as always, feedback and constructive criticism is welcome and wanted!   
> Have a lovely day.


	6. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> This chapter contains semi explicit gore and murder. These warnings are already in the tags and summary, but I want you to be aware of this before reading this chapter.
> 
> Proceed at your own risk.

Getting Kurt and Ram to meet them at the cemetery had been easy. Killing them them? Even easier. 

The funeral had been… odd… but it seemed that acceptance was a big theme in Sherwood, so that was good. 

"I still can't believe how easy that was." Veronica was at JD's house again, laying on the couch with her head in his lap as they watched TV.

"I know! They just stared down the barrels with stupid looks on their faces. It was almost boring because of how easy they made it."

"Almost?" Veronica looked up at JD with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I got to see my beautiful girlfriend eradicating the scum of the human race. It was _really_ hot." JD smirked and brushed his hand against her cheek.

Veronica snorted. "Seriously? Me shooting a guy turns you on?"

"Alot of things about you turn me on."

"Horny bastard," she teased. 

"Its your fault for being so damn perfect."

"Mhmm." She turned her head back to the side in order to continue watching the movie that neither of them had been paying much attention too. 

"Hey, Ronnie?" Asked JD after a few minutes of comfortable silence - save for the TV.

"Yeah?"

"Meet me behind Duke's house tomorrow at midnight. I have a surprise for you."

Veronica could only image the plethora of horrid and bloody things that he had in mind, but that only made her more excited.

"I can't wait."

.

.

.

It was a cold night, but the large hoodie she'd "borrowed" from JD kept her plenty warm. It wasn't long before a familiar set of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I was wondering where that hoodie went. I didn't know the thief was going to be someone so cute."

"Shut up you dork," she laughed, pushing him off of her so that she could tug him into a kiss.

"I didn't know I was getting a surprise tonight too."

Veronica pulled back and put her hands on her hips. "Who knows, maybe you'll get more if _your_ surprise is good."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"So, what did you have to show me?"

"This way," JD smiled and led her over to a ladder propped against an open window on the second floor for the large house. "Ladies first," he grinned.

"I'm not wearing my skirt, so your plan has failed if this was the objective." She teased, climbing up the ladder into the room.

JD chuckled softly behind her. "That would have just been an added bonus."

Shortly after JD entered the room with her, Veronica's eyes adjusted to the dark and she was able to see a breathtaking sight. Duke was tied up and gagged, her eyes wide with fear. Not too far away from her was a large knife from the green Heather's own kitchen. 

JD pulled over one of Duke's ridiculously fancy arm chairs and set it down a little off to the side with a perfect veiw of said girl. "Have a seat, Ronnie," he purred.

She did as he asked and smiled sweetly at Duke.

JD turned to Duke and his face twisted into a mixed expression hatred and excitement. "Let me make a few things clear to you, _Heather._ Struggle at all, and I'll kill you." He picked up the knife, "say anything rude to Veronica, and I'll kill you." He brought the knife up to Duke's chin, tilting her head up with the tip of the blade. "Scream, and I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Duke nodded carefully, warry of the knife under her chin as tears started to well up under her eyes.

JD smiled and took off the gag. "You treated Veronica horribly. You spread those disgusting and untrue rumours about her, and you made her cry." He pulled the knife back and ran his finger along it absentmindedly. "So, you better start grovelling for her forgiveness before I slit your fucking throat." He shoved her onto the floor at Veronica's feet.

_Wow…_ she was so enamored by what JD was doing for her that she didn't even hear Duke's long winded and tearfull beg for mercy.

"Good enough I suppose." JD shoved Duke back into a sitting position against the wall and retied her gag. "But uh, I was lying about letting you out alive if you cooperated."

Veronica giggled at the shocked look on Duke's face, unable to contain her giddy excitement for the inevitable murder about to happen infront of her. 

JD knelt down next to Duke and brought the knife up to her left wrist, pressing down lightly into the flesh. "Goodbye," he whispered. With that, he tore the blade through her flesh. 

Duke let out a scream that was silenced by the gag in her mouth as JD removed the knife from the severed tendons and flesh in her arm and brought it to the other, giving it the same treatment. He casually placed the blade in Duke's limp hand and turned to Veronica with a satisfied grin as the giro behind him bled out. 

"Best surprise ever." She said breathlessly, jumped up from the chair to kiss him fiercely. He smiled against her lips and pulled back.

"I have one more thing, actually." He pulled two boxes our of his pocket and opened them, one held a silver ring with tiny sapphires in it while the other held a silver ring with tiny pieces of obsidian in it. "Veronica Sawyer, will you become my partner in crime and help me reform the world?"

She didn't even have to think about it to know what her answer was. "Without hesitation." 

JD smiled and slipped the sapphire ring onto her finger, and the obsidian one onto his. "Our love is god," he hummed.

Veronica shook her head, " _we_ are god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologises for the wait! I've been really into my persona 5 fic, and I finally bought a ps4 so I've been spending alot of time gaming. I actually wrote this a few days ago and forgot to post it :')
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Not an Update..

I started this a while ago when I was in a different headspace with different issues and different priorities. I'm no longer as invested in this as when I started it, my new Persona 5 fic is much more appealing to me as are some other personal projects that I want to complete and start. However, I don't want to just vanish and leave all of you in the dark. I know how disappointing it can be to see a story you like suddenly go on permanent hiatus, so I'd like to put out some options. One: I change the ending slightly and make it happen in the next chapter. That being said, I would not rush it and make it feel sudden. Two: I continue along with the original plot and update chapters when I feel like it. This would mean VERY inconsistent updates, with chapters potential months apart. Three: If there is someone who is interested in continuing this themselves, I would be glad to hand the reins over to them along with all my drafts and ideas for the original plot. That being said, they'd have full control over which direction the story took from that point on as everything after what I have written would be their own work. Four: I put out a summary of what the original plot was supposed to be so that you can interpret the remainder of the story yourselves. I'm sorry that it ended up coming to this, but I cannot put my all into something that I'm not all that interested in. And, as a writer, I don't want to pump out half-assed content. I've put fourth my four options, now it's time for you all to decide which you'd like. Let me know what you want to happen down in the comments, or, if you have another idea feel free to share it with me. Again, I'm sorry that it came to be this way, but I feel like this is the best way to satisfy my readers and ensure my own mental health. Thank you to everyone who stuck around through all of this, it's for you people that I've come up this poll of ideas rather than shutting it down completely. You guys deserve closure for the story you've been reading, and I would have failed as a writer if I could not give you that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
